Those Eyes Of Yours
by mostlypsychotic
Summary: In which Estonia notices a connection in his boyfriend's intimacies. PWP.


It always started the same way, no matter how many nights Estonia slept over. His affectionate boyfriend would sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, nice and slow. The kisses would start on the back of the visitor's neck, moving around and up until they were finally connected at the lips, and heart rates would increase. This little routine of theirs had gone on for months, but it wasn't really anything for Estonia to complain about. There was just something about how Finland pulled it off that made it just as sexy each time.

They would lead each other to the bedroom if they weren't already there, and he would lay Finland down on his back and take the control from him. He was less patient than the Finn, and would be on his hips in an instant, pinning him to the mattress and kissing him until he could hear the desperate, needy little moans escaping his boyfriend and feel short fingernails digging into his shirt, silently asking to take it off. He would oblige, sitting back up to unbutton his shirt and take off his glasses-

"No...keep them on."

And then Finland would shake his head firmly and point at the glasses with a meaningful look. Estonia would frown, but his hands would leave his face and return to removing his shirt. But this time, he was a little curious.

"How come?" he asked this time, though he didn't move from where he sat on top of his long-time lover. Finland smiled innocently, shaking his head again, and gestured at him to go on.

"I like your glasses, that's all. I like when you keep them on," he offered, pulling his boyfriend down for another kiss. Estonia was still thinking, though, and he suddenly grinned a little.

"Fin...do you have a glasses fetish?" he asked suddenly. Finland shot up so fast that Estonia practically fell off of him, rolling onto the bed beside him.

"N-no! Don't be so...so...I do _not_!" the shorter man insisted, blushing feverishly. The Baltic chortled, sitting up gingerly and wrapping a friendly arm around him.

"You do, don't you? I don't mind, really," he said. If anything, it just made it better, knowing that his poor eyesight was enough to get his boyfriend off. It was some quirk.

"I _don't_," Finland argued, focused on the remaining buttons of his half-undone shirt. "Don't be silly, Estonia..." Estonia hummed a little, his eyes closed happily as he moved to kiss him again.

"Everyone you've ever been with wears glasses," he murmured into the Finn's ear, moving him back down onto the bed. "Sweden...Austria...Canada...you slept with them all, right?"

"A coincidence," Finland insisted, shivering a little as his own shirt was slipped off. "Do you really want to talk about this while we're..."

"You even slept with America that one time."

"He was drunk."

"You still made him keep his glasses on. I heard him telling Denmark about it." Finland sat up again, shocked.

"What?" He wasn't up or angry for very long, though, as Estonia took the opportunity to slip his free hand under his boyfriend's pants. "A-ah...I'll...I'll talk to him s-some other time..." Finland murmured, laying back down obediently. "D-do you think you've caught..._ah_, Estonia..." He trailed off again as he felt a hand working him gently underneath the fabric. "L-let me take them off, at l-least..." he moaned, struggling with the zipper but managing to slide himself into full nudity. "Better...?" he asked breathlessly as the pace of Estonia's hand increased.

"Better," the Baltic agreed, pulling Finland closer and gently assaulting his neck. "And yes," he said between kisses, "I _do _think I've caught you. But if this is what you're into, I'll keep them on." He couldn't help but tease him a little more, even so. "Heh...Fin...are there _more _kinks you're hiding from me?" Finland blushed again, pulling himself onto Estonia's hips and wrapping his legs around his lover's waist.

"D-don't call them kinks...you m-make it sound so _dirty_," he complained, looking up pleadingly. Estonia reached back towards the bedside table, grabbing the familiar little tube and slicking his hand up. It was back to the routine, it seemed. As he slid his now-wet hand across his own waiting member, he chuckled again, repressing an impatient groan.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured, lifting his lover back up and aligning them. "I want to see how naughty you can really be," he added with a short laugh, finally lowering the Finn onto him and moaning loudly. "_Oh_, like that...can I move?"

"Yes, yes..." Finland gasped hoarsely, already grinding himself down as far as he could handle. "I-I'm ready...!" He had barely said it when Estonia thrust himself deeper in, their cries mingling with the sounds of the now-moving bed as they gave into their pleasure.

"_Ah_! Nnh, Fin! _Ugh_, I can't...d-don't stop!" the Baltic begged, pushing his boyfriend onto his back and rolling himself in further and with even more lust. Finland screamed out in response, his back arching as he felt himself pounded into and begging loudly as his ankles linked around his lover's back.

"E-Estonia! Y-yes, right..._ahh_! Right there!" he cried helplessly, gripping at the sheets and feeling himself become almost unbearably pleasured. "Estonia, I'm g-gonna...please, please! I..._I_...!" Before he could go on, he felt a hand clapped over his mouth, and looked up to find Estonia gazing lustily down at him, his glasses a little bit lop-sided.

"I-is this really b-because of my glasses...?" he asked as coolly as he could muster. Finland moaned desperately against his boyfriend's palm, almost not believing that he would stop when he was so close just to ask something like that...

"N-not only that..." he panted once the hand had been removed. "E-Estonia, please..._please_...it's because..." Finally unable to control himself, he jerked upwards, setting Estonia off once again and crying out as they both came. "I...I l-love you! _Estonia_!" The two rode out their powerful, simultaneous orgasm for a while longer, and then finally faded into harsh panting and two sweaty, tangled lovers on the warm mattress.

"R-really?" Estonia murmured softly, hugging his boyfriend to his chest. Finland nodded, and Estonia sighed happily, adjusting his glasses again. "...I'll keep them on, anyway."


End file.
